Never Say Never
by SydalStatus
Summary: Randy Orton's marriage is falling apart. He runs into Maryss from Paris, from the dance group, the Beat Freaks. He finds the one thing he wants in her, real love. They begin to have an ulitmate connection and ultimate relationship.
1. The Beginning

~*There's a vid **ON YOUTUBE** I made to this, check it out first!*~

(youtube) . com /watch?v=In18rzKKgBI

**The Beginning**

Randy walked out of a local gym in Los Angeles where the next WWE event was held. Next to the gym was a dance studio where classes were held and famous dancers come to teach workshops. With his gym bag in hand, he was looking at his cell phone checking for calls from Samantha. Their relationship and marriage were falling apart. The only reason was because of his hectic schedule and time spent away from their daughter. She blamed him for their child not having a real father and always being on the road, not having a day off. Randy took it calmy and preceeded to work and take care of his job in the WWE. Even though he hated the fact that he was away, he didn't argue because he knew it would only make it worse. No calls, no texts, and the only thing he could do is look at taken pictures of his daughter, Alanna. The Legend Killer smiled at one, not noticing he was walking in the way of many dancers leaving out the door, and their teacher, Maryss from Paris who is from the famous b-girl dance group, the Beat Freaks. He continued walking and then accidently bumped into her causing her to stumble, almost losing her footing.

Orton finally came back to reality and looked up to see her almost fall. He reacted quickly, dropping his gym bag and pushed his phone on top of it. He lunged forward for her arms, sweeping his biceps underneath. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he turned her around, guided into her hazel eyes underneath her hat brim. "Oh my gosh, thank you. I'm fine now because of you," Maryss had no choice, but to look up at his glowing blue eyes. At that moment, a huge spark occured in both of their bodies, sending thrills up and down their spines.

Randy took in her noticeable French accent and let go of his grip on her arms. "I apologize, I wasn't looking and..." he began sounding nervous.

"It's okay. I do it all the time," she cut him off and fixed her jacket and her fitted cap.

"I'm Randy by the way, Randy Orton." he offered his hand to shake as his legs began feeling sensations like on a rollercoaster ride.

"Nice to meet you Randy, I'm Maryss. Well, everyone knows me as Maryss from Paris," she shook his rough hands and smiled. The smile made him melt and smile himself, this was the first time he smiled in a long time. "So, uh, Maryss from Paris, is that like your nickname?" they let go hands, "yeah, it's my dancer name. I'm in a group called the Beat Freaks, so yeah...and I'm also from Paris," she smiled once again.

"I think I've heard of the Beat Freaks before, you..." he was cut off by one of her fans asking for her autograph and a picture. He waited until she was done.

"Okay, sorry, what were you gunna say?" Maryss looked up at him. "No, I was just going to say....um....we should meet again." Orton waited for a response.

"I...would like that very much," she smiled once again and took her phone out, giving it to him, "go ahead and put your number in."

He grabbed his phone from the top of his gym bag on the ground and handed it to her, "Same here." When he was finished, he "scanned" her up and down. He looked at her clothing, basketball shorts, colorful jacket, colorful shoes, and a bandana underneath her cap. "Here you go, call me sometime," Maryss handed his phone back to him and exchanged it for hers'.

"Definetly," he smiled and picked up his gym bag, "um, so yeah...I know you've got places to be," they smiled at eachother, "Yeah, I'll text you tonight Randy,"

"Alright, I'll see you later then," he turned around with his hands in his pockets and a huge smile on his face. Maryss turned around with the same big smile on her face.

"Maryss, huh? Cute name." he said while starting his car. At the same time, Maryss got into her car, starting the engine, "Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy. Cute name."


	2. No Texts?

**No Texts?**

Later that evening, Randy was on his computer looking up the Beat Freaks, but especially Maryss from Paris. He came across many websites for the Beat Freaks.

"You know, I'll just click on any one of them," he clicked on .com. Orton found the photos page, looking at fan drawn and pictures of the group. He clicked on the first one with all of them.

"There she is," he smiled ear to ear as his heart beat began faster and faster. The Legend Killer went back and saw a single picture of her with her hair down. "Wow...she's gorgeous..." just as he began to his next word, his phone rang.

He quickly grabbed it from the hotel drawer, next to the lamp. It was a text message from Maryss. Once again, his body had sensations all over and his hands began shaking. _'Hey randy its me maryss, the beat freaks just got finished with our performance and we just got in our hotel :)'_

He smiled and texted back with his shaking hands. _'Thats cool, hey if u dont mind, im uncomfortabe textin. can we call instead?'_

Randy waited anxiously for a text, but instead he got a call from Maryss. He answered on the first sound, "Hey"

_"Hey Randy, so what do you wanna talk about?'_

"You know, just life. Umm..how was your performance?"

_"It was really good, no mistakes and the crowd went nuts. A lot of people were there."_

Each time Maryss talked, he kept smiling and took in every word with her accent. Truth was, he thought accents were sexy.

"Awesome. Yeah, I've got a wrestling event here on Saturday.."

_"Your a wrestler?"_

"Yeah, WWE superstar and I've got a autograph session tomorrow here too..."

_"Wow, I guess that's why you're built."_

"Haha, yeah. It's kinda part of my job. Listen, if you want to come to the event or the signing, just tell me and I'll get you and your group some tickets..."

_"Thanks, I kinda have to ask them if they wanna come, but I would love to meet you at your signing session,"_

"That would be great! I'll get you a special seat next to me..."

_"I would like that...so, um, where is it?"_

"It's at Best Buy right across from the gym and the dance studio you teach at. The signing starts at 2 to 4."

_"I'll meet you there, definetly. Um, I've gotta go, my crew needs me, but nice talking to you."_

"Alright, I'll let you go now, good night Maryss." Orton said sweetly.

_"Aww, sweet dreams Randy." _they both hung up.

Randy leaned back on his bed with his phone to his chest. He sighed, "I'll _never_ let you go, Maryss..." he closed his eyes, taking in the picture of her and her voice. He smiled and kissed his phone, sighing again. Then, he jumped up with excitement, back onto the computer, looking at every single picture of Maryss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd Chp. will come really, really soon to make up for this short chapter! ;]


	3. Like Teenage Girls

RIP MICHEAL JACKSON We love and miss you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like Teenage Girls**

In the Beat Freaks' hotel rooms....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Maryss screamed at the top of her lungs in pure excitement. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!"

Her roommate, Rino, and fellow Beat Freak, looked suprised while eating a bag of M&M's, "What?!"

"I got a date tomorrow!" she was jumping up and down and laughing.

"Wait. With who and since when did you not tell us?" Rino stopped eating and ran towards her.

"No, I've got to tell everyone!" so Maryss grabbed her phone and called the other two rooms where the rest of the Beat Freaks, telling them to go to her room, ASAP.

A minute later, there was loud knocking on their door, Rino opened it and all you see is 5 Beat Freaks looking alert, "What's the emergency?" Shorty said.

"Guys, come sit. This is important," they all slowly gathered around Maryss, "I...I've met someone." as she bit her lip, the rest of them looked at each other. Then....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they all screamed at once,"You've gotta tell us everything! What his name is, age, look, everything!" Lindsey proclaimed.

Maryss blushed and giggled insanely, "Okay, okay..."

All eyes were on her and she felt like those girls in high school about to spill some gossip on somebody, except this somebody was her new found crush.

"His name is Randy Orton and he's a pro...umm, wrestler and..." she started collecting the information she discovered that day in her head. "Ooh, Maryss. You've found a buff dude," Jules said and they all laughed.

"Yeah, he is though! He's got like umm, full arm tattoos and he's really tall. Err, what else, oh and the cutest blue eyes, face, everything!" she smiled and blushed once again.

"Aww, your happy Maryss! That's all we want, so what else?" Rino said.

"Well, I gotta date tomorrow and yeah," her voice cracked.

"Wow...already?" Teresa asked. "Wait mom, how old is he? We don't want you to date a teenager or an old man!" Shorty nicknamed her as mom as she nicknamed all the other Beat Freaks as her relatives.

"I don't know, I think he's close to my age, but..."

"Wait! We've got to come with you! Well, at least meet him!" as estatic as Shorty was about everything, she really wanted to go.

Maryss laughed, "Ugh...I'd rather go alone."

"Oh come on, we're not gunna stay, just meet him and go," Keeley implied.

"Umm...okay, meet and go," now she really wasn't sure what they were gunna do, "and oh yeah, do you guys mind going to a wrestling event on Saturday?"

"Uh, why?" one of the Beat Freaks asked.

"To umm....okay, well Randy asked me if we wanted to go to one of his events. He said he'll get us free tickets if we do."

"Sure! Why not?"

Maryss smiled because she actually really wanted to go. Now, that everything was under control, all she had to worry about was what to wear. But she always knew that she didn't have to impress any guy by what she wears, just be herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Really long Chp. 4 coming up, just be patient ;]


	4. All of a Sudden

The Next Morning...

Randy got up extra early at 7, too excited to sleep for his big date. He was feeling great and had a big smile on his face. He freshened up and checked his phone for any messages and he only got one, from Maryss.

_"Hey randy, i cant wait seeing u again. the Beat Freaks r coming too, if u dont mind but theyre not staying so just be prepared lol. they also said they want to go to ur event, so 7 front row tickets, please? ok again, cant wait! :)"_

He laughed and quickly called the Staples Center for 7 front row tickets, which he got pretty easily when he declared he was Randy Orton. "Yeah, can you save them for Maryss, or better yet, the Beat Freaks?......yeah, 7, that's right. Okay, thank you. Bye."

"Well, that's finished." He checked the clock: 7:38 am., "Now what?"

Then being a guy, he went back to sleep until he was woken up by his phone. His eyes fluttered and reached over the drawer, text message from Maryss. _"hey i bet ur gettin ready, but i cant wait 2 c ur fans! :) see ya soon!"_

He checked the phone's clock, _1:03 pm._

"Ugh, time to get up, " he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at his feet, "time to look my best...." he whispered.

Orton went in the bathroom and freshened up once again. He grabbed his top rope gas mask shirt and best jeans, slipping them on. He slipped on his shoes and went back to the bathroom. "Alright..." he sprayed some cologne, "good, good." The Legend Killer brushed his shirt off for lint and walked out. He brought his sunglasses, cell phone, hotel key, and his best smile.

When he left the hotel doors, he had a black Cadillac waiting for him. As soon as he jumped in, he checked his phone, _1:26 pm_. As he was being driven to the destination, he kept thinking what it would be like to kiss her lips, as he licked his own.

And just like that, Randy's ride drove up to a huge line outside the store and could see the fans with his, and Legacy's shirts. He never expected this much fans, but they were there for one reason, him.

They parked in the back where there was still fans lining up. He heard the screams of women and the 'yeah's' of men as he entered the back of the building.

Meanwhile, the Beat Freaks pulled up in their cars and walked into the store. All of them were recognized by a third of the huge line, even signing a few autographs along the way to the front, but not in line. They stood by the CD's 5 feet from the signing table. They all whispered to themselves and stood there waving, saying hello to fans, and taking a million pictures. The Beat Freaks were like an accidental stall for him to get there.

Minutes later, he walks in and sits on the chair, waving with his sunglasses on, "That's him, Maryss? He's huge!" Shorty said.

Randy looked in the sea of people for him and then he looked to the left, recognizing the 7 faces, the Beat Freaks. He smiled and gestured for them to approach the table. They walked over and he stood up giving all of them a hug.

"Hey Randy!" Maryss had to yell because let's face it, who can hear while hundreds of people are chanting your name?

"Hey how are guys?" he took off his sunglasses and smiled.

"Good! Maryss told us a lot about you!" Lindsey yelled.

"Oh really? Hope they were good!" they all laughed. "Yeah, it's really crazy in here!" Teresa yelled.

"Yeah! Well, I gotta get this thing started! So ladies, do you mind?" Orton gestured them to the place they were standing.

They all pulled Maryss over, "He's great! Have fun, we'll be back at the hotel. Call us when you're done!" Jules yelled. "Okay, thanks guys!" Maryss gave them all a hug and waved good-bye.

She walked back to the table, and Randy already started signing autographs. He set up a chair next to him. Guessing that that was hers', she sat down. "Hey, nice to meet you again!" she looked at him with the most sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, you too. You know, you made me really happy when I first saw you,"Randy didn't care, he was one of those guys who just went for it. He noticed her change in clothes, she had a bandana over her head and she let her hair down with a large shirt and baggy jeans.

Maryss couldn't resist that smooth, deep voice, "Yeah, me too."

During the signing, they talked about almost everything and laughed about it. It seemed like they were really compatible with each other. She even got to meet her fans and sign some autographs, too. The signing took longer than anybody expected, instead of 2-4, it was 2:00-6:30 because of the extra long line.

As the last person got their picture signed, Orton stood up and walked out with her, holding her hand. They walked to the back of the store where it was private.

She leaned against the wall and put her arms to her sides. He pressed his hand on the wall, next to her head. "You know, I had a real fun time with you," he said.

Maryss laughed, blushed, and flirted all at the same time, "Yeah same here. I got to know you really well," she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

He smiled and licked his lips. A sudden urge in her couldn't resist him any longer, but calmly kept her cool. Can any girl resist him? I don't think so. She also noticed a change in herself, too. The dancer never had an urge to any guy she dated, this was her first. Maybe it was a change she wanted.

"You're beautiful, Maryss. Do you know that?" he moved his face just a little closer.

She blushed, a lot.

"Umm...err..." one word, speechless. The lady killer looked intensly looked into her eyes, so intense, he could see her pupils get larger. His Orton charm worked.

The fellow Beat Freak felt the warmth of his body.

"Before I let you go, is there _anything_ I can get you?" he whispered.

Now, she was getting turned on and she felt a drop of sweat go down her neck, she swallowed a big lump in her thoat.

He just smiled and cocked his eyebrow.

Then she just let out the 2 words he's been wanting to hear from her all night.

"Kiss me," Maryss whispered back.

With that, Randy moved his head closer and closed his eyes. As he tilted his head, he felt her hand rest on his ribs. He gently took her chin between his fingers as she closed her eyes. He kissed her and didn't let go. She felt his lips move with her own and tongues collide in fireworks. Orton moved his hand on the wall, to her side, while she rested both of her hands on his chest. When they pulled apart, she looked up with the most innocent looking eyes. He looked down and saw her gentle face. He slowly closed his eyes and took it all in. The vicious viper then opened his eyes and slowly licked his lips. He took his hand and brushed it across her cheek.

"I know I have to let you go now..." Randy whispered.

"Can I ask you for one more thing?" Maryss said.

He nodded, "Anything..."

"...can we just...take in this moment..." she sounded like she needed it.

He slowly put his forehead against her's and closed his eyes as she did. As the quietness between them stood, the heat from their bodies felt like an explosion of relief. Knowing that both of them really liked eachother, they certainly wanted to meet again.

Maryss then swept her hands under, to his back and leaned her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and his chin on top of her head.

They just stood there, keeping the moment alive.


	5. Get Ready

**Back at the Beat Freaks' hotel....**

"Well, everyone she's back!" Jules said as she opened the door after picking Maryss up.

She just walked in with a huge smile on her face and the first thing she did was lean back and land on the bed, sighing.

"That was like the longest date ever!" Shorty yelled.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Maryss! You've got to spill!" Lindsey said and everyone was thinking the same thing.

"It was...my greatest date....EVER!" she suddenly sat up in excitement, "and the only thing you wanna know is that....we kissed!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" there they go again.

"What happened? What happened?!" Rino asked.

"Okay, well, we had fun with his fans and stuff, but like after all that....he took me to like the back where it was private and sparks flew!" Maryss imitated sparks and laughed.

"Woooo! Getting frisky back there, Maryss?" Teresa made a flirty face and laughed.

"No, nothing like that...yet" she giggled.

"Psh, !" they all said in unison.

"Now, all I'm saying is that you guys better be ready for the live event!" that was the last thing she said in that night.

**Back in Randy's hotel room...**

He took off his sunglasses and shook off his shoes.

"What a good night. I got to meet my fans, got to meet the Beat Freaks, and most importantly, I got to kiss Maryss," he thought about that kiss and licked his lips.

"I just wish it lasted all night. But I can't wait to see her again Saturday," Orton smirked and took off his shirt to change.

His phone began to ring, Maryss.

"Hey," he said.

_"Hi, Randy! I just wanted to say good night and...."_

"Yeah, you too," he interrupted and he heard her giggle.

_"and I can't wait till Saturday!"_

"Yeah, definetly. You'll see me at my best."

_"Of course. So I just called to see what you were doing."_

"Well..I'm in my hotel room, um, shirtless, and talking to you."

Once Maryss heard he was shirtless, she smiled and bit her lip_, "That's...cool, I guess"_ she laughed.

He laughed back, "Yeah, no, I was just getting ready to change."

_"Oh, duh! Well, I'll let you change now."_

"Wait...before I go, I want you to come backstage after the show on Saturday, if that's okay."

_"Yeah I'd love too! Then I get to meet your friends!"_ she sounded excited.

"Awesome, well I gotta change, but talk to me tomorrow, okay?"

_"I will, good night, Randy!"_

"Good night, Maryss."

They both hung up and had the same feelings in their legs as they first met. Randy smiled once again before changing.


	6. BONUS CHP: Moonlight Shines

**~*REMEMBER*~** this doesn't involve in this story, so it's not part of _Never Say Never_. Just something I thought I would share with you guys. This _bonus chapter_ is rated **M** so beware and enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 25, 2009 8:48 pm

**Maryss's house...**

Maryss and Rino both leaned against the kitchen island counter,"I just can't believe he's gone," Rino's husband, LeeJ, began to rub her back for comfort.

"He's in a better place....," Maryss heard a sudden knock on her door, then left the kitchen. She opened the door for a unexpected surprise.

She saw his face and immediatly reached for a hug, "Randy..." her arms wrapped around his thick neck. He said nothing and buried his face into her shoulder, embracing her waist. In a flash, tears started coming down her face with feelings of relief and sadness.

They pulled away, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a show?" she wiped the tears out of her face with the back of her hand.

Randy cupped her face and wiped the tears with his thumbs, "I did. Right after my match, I flew on a jet plane and came here. It's not important right now." he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I had to, I can't take my baby crying when I'm thousands of miles away." he began walking toward the kitchen with Maryss right by his side.

LeeJ and him shook hands, greeting eachother and he quickly gave Rino a hug.

"Hey, so how'd you hear about MJ's passing?" LeeJ asked.

"I was in the gym and they had the television on the news, and yeah," Orton leaned his back on the counter and crossed his arms.

"Do you want any drink or something?" Maryss opened the fridge.

"Umm, no. No thanks." he declined and went back in her living room.

Everyone followed him and gathered. The feeling in the whole house was very blue and it felt like the paint was melting off the walls. Maryss took a seat on her couch, next to him and looked down at her shoes. Randy saw how painfully sad she was and put his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay. Everyone that cares about you is still here. I'm still here," he squeezed tighter.

She looked up from the floor into his blue eyes and saw the sympathetic Randy that everyone said didn't exist. She rested her hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss, "Thank you for being here."

"It was for you, baby. Hey, why don't we celebrate his life instead of mourning. The TV's been on Michael Jackson music videos all night. Let's watch some." he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned it on to MTV. He was right. A music video came on to Michael's "Beat It".

Rino and LeeJ sat on the sectional next to them.

They all began dancing and singing to his moves. Maryss got up and started dancing. Randy had a big smile on his face. Rino soon followed and the house started getting up beat every second MJ was on. He got up and walked by the stair case, leaning against it still with a big smile on his face.

"C'mon, Randy! Dance!" she grabbed him by the hand and put him on the spot. "I don't dance!" he stood there.

"Oh, psh!" she pushed him out of the way. He laughed and continued watching them.

**2 hours past **and everyone was dying down,"I think we're gunna head home, Maryss." Rino grabbed her stuff.

"Alright," she got up and helped them out the front door, "drive safe!" she shut the door quietly.

Randy got up,"So..."

"Tonight was fun. Thanks for cheering us up. When are you going back to Philly?" Maryss took off her hat and shoes by the door.

"Actually, I was planning to sleep over here until tomorrow," he took his shoes off next to her. She smiled.

"I think I like that," she turned off the TV and turned off the lights in the kitchen and turned on the lights by the staircase.

"Ladies first," Randy gestured her upstairs, "Come, catch me!" she ran up and stuck her tongue out, looking behind her.

He laughed and ran behind her. Once she heard him, loud squeels and laughs shot up from her small body. Maryss ran to her bedroom and jumped on the bed, hunched in a ball. She continued to laugh. The Legend Killer reached her bedroom and began tickling her. Her laughs got louder and louder as she struggled to make him stop, "Randy! St--stop!"

He got on the bed and stopped tickling her. Instead, he got on top of her. The dancer wasn't laughing anymore, she bit her lip. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and arms on his sides. The room was dark and the only visible light was the faint light from the staircase.

The shine from the moon in the window next to the bed was the only light that faded onto their faces. Randy could see the shine on the outline of her lips. He leaned in and secured a kiss on her soft mouth. Their mouths followed eachothers' rhythm. Maryss slid her hands into his shirt and felt his abs contract on his every breathe. His hands went up her shirt. They pulled apart and he took off his shirt while she did the same, the shirts hit the floor as the their lips hit eachothers'. He continued down to her neck, hearing the moans ecstasy escape her throat. He searched down to her stomach which was carved perfectly from him to move his lips around as he reached her naval. The grunts from him made her mind surge into a lost wonderment of delight. She threw her head back and held onto the backboard on the bed. He reached her belt buckle and struggled to get if off. On instinct, he almost ripped it off its latches and threw it on the floor next to their shirts. He worked off her belt and got to the pant's button. He rested his free on hand on her ribs while the other unzipped her jeans. He pulled them off her legs and threw them on the floor. He hovered on top of her going back to her lips, "Do you want it tonight?" he whispered into her ear.

Maryss threw her arms around his neck and forced his head to lean against her shoulder, "Yes," she muttered into his ear.

Randy smiled in his mind. All of a sudden, he was pushed onto his back next to her. She straddled his stomach and leaned for a kiss as her hair draped onto his chest. He held on her sides as her kiss took over his stomach. Her tongue swirved around the spaces between each muscle. She moved to remove his belt from his waist, she threw it on the floor. She unzipped his pants, again, throwing them on the floor. He then sat up and pushed her down next to him. He floated over her and grabbed the back of her thigh as he applied a tender kiss on her lips. The hand that was on her thigh, unhooked her bra. He put it aside. He removed his underpants as she did the same.

He caressed her face and watched as he eased in his member into her. She threw her head back, closing her eyes. The moan that came out of her mouth was the loudest in the silence of the room. He looked into her dying eyes. He could tell she wanted more. He rested his hands and pushed against the pillow under her head as he moved in and out. She moaned in every move he made. He tilted his head down while closing his eyes. He leaned his head down onto her collar bone. She dug her nails into his back as she moaned louder and louder. Randy grunted and began going faster and faster. The room felt heated. They could feel eachothers sweat on their skin. Maryss never felt like this from a guy in her entire life, she never felt, loved.

She forced him to look up at her. She breathed between her teeth and put a rough kiss on his lips, he retaliated and suck on her bottom lip. They groaned one more time before he collapsed. He fell on top of her as they breathed heavily.

"...Randy...I love you..." she kept her hands on his back as he kissed her throat.

"I love you..." he flipped next to her and grabbed the sheets underneath them. The air conditioner hit him as Maryss swung her arm over to relax on his chest. He put his arm around her shoulders onto her back, allowing her to rest her head on his pec.

They lay asleep in eachothers arms, facing a new start in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be coming out next week and it's a really juicy one ;]


	7. In Ring Action

WWE Live Raw, Saturday....

The Main Event was just starting and the Beat Freaks were in the front row in the corner he stands and poses at.

_'I hear voices in my head....'_

As the array of boos shot up from the audience, Randy Orton walked out in his normal stalking stroll. All of the Beat Freaks stood up. Maryss smiled and blushed looking at his body. As the Legend Killer entered the ring, walking towards the corner, he saw all of them. He secretly smirked and winked at Maryss. Orton stood on the corner turnbuckles and stood there waiting for the fan's picture fix. He then proceeded to do his pose, arms stretched wide. One of the Beat Freaks took out her camera and started snapping pictures.

_'All the lawyers are defenseless, all the doctors are diceased..." _his music stopped as his oppenent's music started.

His oppenent was John Cena.

The fans cheered and stood up for the superstar, sporting his green WWE gear.

As the bell rang for the match to get started, everyone was cheering for John Cena. There was some people with RKO signs, but it didn't compare to all the little children that idolized Cena.

The Beat Freaks were enjoying themselves at the event. The crowd was getting really rowdy and they all enjoyed the energy and atmosphrere of all the WWE fans. And once again, they even met some of their own fans there and made some people cry, making dreams come true almost.

The match ended when Randy gave cena an RKO twice in one match, which gave him the win. The boos escalated even more when his arm was raised. The group cheered for him as well as some other Orton fans.

When all was said and done, everyone left the arena. The only people left were the WWE crew, superstars, and the Beat Freaks, "Hey guys...Randy wanted me to go backstage. Do you guys mind?"

"Oh no, go ahead! We're pooped out anyways. Have fun!" all they wanted out of Maryss was happiness.

She was excited getting to see him up close and personal, if you know what I mean. As she was guided by one of the staff security, her heart began beating faster and faster.

When she reached the door, Randy was facing the opposite direction with a towel over his shoulders, "Err, Randy?" realizing who the voice was, he turned on the dime.

"Hey, glad you came!" he walked toward her with open arms and noticed her change of clothes. She had nothing on her head and wore a white track jacket. "Of course!" Maryss accepted the warm hug. She could feel his back still a little bit moist. When they pulled away, she obviously noticed something, he was still in his wrestling gear. She couldn't stare in his eyes directly without looking "down there".

Feeling the drool coming out of her mouth, the Beat Freak snapped back to reality.

"Anyways, this is where I work," Orton said. ,"Yeah, it's very, umm, sweaty." they both shared a laugh.

"Do you wanna take a look around? This place doesn't close until the last person is out of the building." Now, it was his turn.

"that would be very cool!" she was excited to see her first wrestling arena. They smiled at eachother as the Viper took her by the hand and walked around. "The first thing I gotta show you is the ring itself. Now, don't be scared, it's easier once you're actually in it." he was like a tour guide as he helped Maryss up the steel steps and pulled the rope down so she can enter.

"Wow, this is so much bigger," she looked around the Staples Center in amazement.

"Yeah. Hey, do you wanna get up on one of the corners?" Randy offered. "Can I?" her face was in suprise. He helped her up the turnbuckle and she stood tall looking down and around the stadium.

"Okay, how do I get down?" she looked behind her, seeing how short he was.

"Pretty simple. Jump into me," he had his arms wide open as she slowly turned around. Maryss jumped and landed on him dead center. Randy was quick and caught her, her legs wrapped around his stomach and arms around his neck.

"Oh my God, that was fun!" she looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I liked how you landed," he made her laugh. That was when he realized how adorable her laughter really was, along with that smile. He had his lips pouted and eyes sparkling blue under the lights. She landed in a pool of blue orbs that stared at everything she couldn't bring out if she tried to say it.

Their heads inched closer together as they stood in the middle of the WWE ring with Randy carrying her. He gently took in her lips with his, leaving a big gap of air which was closed every time they had a chance. His soft lips were overtaking Maryss's tongue and her lips connected with the outline of his mouth. Orton put her down and held onto her hips. Her arms rested on his biceps. He slowly started pushing her towards a corner, never leaving her. She leaned back on the top turnbuckle and moved her hands down to his ribs where she felt every muscle. The moans from the both of them were clear and the tender kiss started to get really passionate. Their tongues got deeper and deeper into eachother's throats. Maryss titled her head downwards for air, "Randy, I..." before she could say another word, he stuck his tongue into her mouth, and interlocked it with hers. She didn't pull away from what she was about to say. He let go from her lips, but didn't stop there. He continued down to her jaw line and began sucking on the definite corner. Making his way down, he heard and felt the strong moans in her throat. She took her hand and pushed his head against her neck, feeling the ecstasy between them. He returned to her lips as he started running out of air himself. Randy leaned his forehead against hers and breathed heavily. But he didn't quit pleasing her, he left soft pecks in between the seconds they gasped for air.,"Please, please, don't leave...me. Just...please," Maryss tried to get her words in. She heard him overpowering her heavy breathes with his own. He stayed silent while she was waiting anxiously for a response. All the waiting, he was grunting and gasping. Then, he shut his eyes and forced his jaw forward and placed a rough kiss on her top lip. "...I...," he slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at her, his stare traveled up and down her face. He stopped at her lips and swallowed a big lump in his throat,"The last thing...I wanna do...to you...is leave..." he then closed his eyes again, "I'm happy being around...you. The first time in forever, you're the only person in my life...who can make me smile just thinking about your eyes..." his voice started getting emotionaly unstable. Maryss felt the strong feelings in his voice for her. She took both of her hands and cupped his face, "Randy..." she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his collar bone. He began sobbing. He wrapped his long arms around her entire back and buried his head in the crook her soft neck. "It's so hard..." his voice was muffled, "finding a person like you," she felt his warm breath and tears running down her neck. Orton continued crying quietly and suddenly stopped.

"Oh, God. I don't want you seeing me like this..." he lifted his head from out of her neck and brushed his tears away with the back of his hands.

"It's fine. I like sensitive guys," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, um...thank you. Do you wanna check out anything else or I'll just drop you off?" he cleared up his voice and tears.

"I think I'm ready to go back to my hotel," she didn't want to leave the Staples Center, but it was getting really dark.

"Alright, I'll get my bag and we'll head out," they exited the ring and he got his stuff.

They were walking out of the stadium, toward the back parking lot. Randy got his keys and opened the trunk of the rental car and put his bags in as she got in the passenger's seat.

As he started the engine, he was still thinking about what happened in the ring. "So, where are you headed?"

"Um, I forget the name of the hotel, but I know where to go," she was checking her phone.

He began driving while she gave him the directions street by street and noticed that it was a familiar way he would go to the hotel he was staying at. He was right, they pulled up at the same hotel.

"Are you kidding me?" Orton asked himself. "What?" she asked worried. "Are you serious?" he looked at her. Maryss laughed, "What is it?"

"You're staying at the exact same hotel as me, and we've been talking like we were miles apart," he turned off the engine.

"This is where you're staying at too? Cool, now I can go to your hotel room!" she was excited. You could see her diamonds in her teeth when she smiled.

They got out of the car and entered the building. As they walked in the elavator, he pressed floor number 31 figuring out that it was the same floor.

"Good night, Randy," they were in front of her hotel room door.

"Night, Maryss," he leaned for a kiss.

She smiled as he left. After opening the door, she saw all of the Beat Freaks staring at her with cocked eyebrows.

"Err...hi," she realized all of them heard his voice and the kiss.

The Beat Freaks smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next update, will come next week. I've decided to update it weekly now, so I have more time to write new chapters and so you can have more wonderment on what's going to happen next ;]


	8. Might Be Using You

"So, what happened tonight?" Teresa asked.

"He showed me around and I got to go in the ring," Maryss sat her bag down with red cheeks.

"You know, I don't know about this guy. He seems...shady," Lindsey said as she layed down.

"What do you mean?" she took off her jacket.

"I mean, like, he's always taking you out late and he might just wanna use you for sex."

That was the first time Maryss thought about it. She kept a worried look upon her face and many possibilities ran through her head. She shook and erased the thought from her mind.

"I'm pretty sure he's not using me. Tonight, we had a strong moment. He cried in my arms."

"What and why?" Jules asked.

"He told me that it was hard for him to find a girl like me and..."

"What if that was all part of his plan?"

"What plan? It felt real. Either that or he's a really good actor. Anyways, he said that he would never leave me." she proceeded to remove her shoes.

"Obviously, we don't know him as much as you do, so who are we to judge?" Teresa stated.

"Thank you. I'm calling him tonight to talk over stuff, so please don't say anything when I'm on the phone." she moved her stuff in the corner where her bag was.

"Psh, we wouldn't dream of it."

Later that night, all of them were sleeping in their rooms. Maryss was still talking to Randy on the phone.

"You know, since I've seen where you work, I'd figure you would like to come over to Debbie Reynolds' studio and see where I work."

_"Aww Maryss, that sounds like a lot of fun."_

"Yeah, everyone's really nice. I'm sure you'll like it."

_"I'm excited, so when are you teaching?"_

"Thursdays at two to three."

_"I'll see you there."_

"Oh and my friend, Rino is gunna be there. You know, the one with dark brown hair?"

_"Oh yeah yeah, I saw her. That's cool, I'll see you guys then."_

"Yup, well, I can tell your tired so..."

_"Yeah, I can tell your tired too. I'll talk to you tomorrow, how about that?"_

"Okay, bye, Randy!"

_"Bye, Maryss. I'll see you Thursday."_

"See you, Thursday." she smiled as she pressed the end call button.

Orton's Room....

He hung up the phone and chuckled at himself.

"What fun I'm gunna have, trying to dance." he stood up.

Randy was trying to dance like Michael Jackson and yelped just like he did. He did the point kick and spun, he stumbled on the spin, but managed to keep his cool. Then, he grabbed his crotch like Michael. He stopped suddenly and began laughing at what he was doing.

"I'm a professional wrestler, not a dancer. It's going to be interesting." he layed on the bed and turned off the lamp, he covered himself in his sheets.

"At least I still got it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Update will be delivered next week, as promised ;]


	9. Dance Studio Prom

Thursday, 2:05 pm....

**Debbie Reynolds' Dance Studio**

As the crowd of people lined up and sat on the edges against the mirror, Maryss was trying to spot him out. Of course, he's really easy to spot.

"No Randy. Do you think he's gunna show up, Rino?" she whispered to her dance partner as they stood in front of the class.

"Don't worry. Maybe he's running late." Rino said.

"Okay, class, today we're..." as Maryss was trying to get her words, a sudden noise was made at the door. There was Randy with his tight tank shirt and sweat pants, along with his tennis shoes.

"Sorry, I'm late everybody," he said as everyone was shocked and surprised that he had come to the dance workshop. Whispers became heard as he entered. Everone had the same thought, wrestlers dance? The class started getting louder as he approached Maryss and gave her a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to stand with the rest of them.

She smiled and felt a rush of relief run through face, "Well class, Maryss was gunna say that we're dancing to Lady GaGa's 'LoveGame' today." Rino finished her sentence looking at her staring at him with a big smile.

"Warm-ups first, okay?" Rino walked to the stereo system and played a random hip-hop song as everyone stood in rows, stretching their arms.

Randy stood next to Maryss, "Worried?"

"A little, I thought you wouldn't come 'cause you would be like embarrased." she began stretching her legs.

"Never. I'd figure to try something new." he did his regular stretches like he did in a gym.

"Okay, everyone, time to learn the dance we're teaching today." Rino turned 'LoveGame' on and Maryss joined her as everyone cleared some space.

Randy crossed his arms and watched carefully. As they started, it looked really hard to him. The intricate moves were presentable by both of them and it wasn't called a master class for nothing.

They finished and everyone applaused, including him, he was very impressed with how she moved perfectly to the beat. He was also fascinated by how she looked sexy with her hair up in her hat.

"Let's get started." Maryss cued everyone to gather in rows and he snuck his way through to be in the front and next to her.

He was so tall, some people behind him had to move to see themselves in the mirror.

"The first move is very simple, just kick your right leg out in front of your left leg as count one," Maryss kicked her leg out and everyone followed," then you take your left leg and turned sideways, facing the wall as an 'and' count" as they faced the wall, all the attention was on Randy and what he was doing.

As class went on and the routine was getting harder for him, he decided to keep the class entertained, "Alright, I may be a wrestler, but umm, okay let's face it, we're not meant to dance." everyone in the workshop laughed.

Maryss and Rino finished teaching the routine and had some volunteers dance with them. Randy stood by and watched, he was sweating up a storm by the end. He raised his hand.

"Can I dance with you Maryss?" as soon as he finished talking, everybody made noises and whistles at them.

"Sure, I'm sure everyone would love to see that." she stood on the right while he was on her left.

The music started. As he followed the routine to the music, the class was actually very surprised. He was doing really good, his moves were on the ball and he looked like a legitimate dancer for being a wrestler.

The last move was done and all was heard after was loud applause, "That was good, Randy!" Maryss gave him a hug as she removed her cap, letting her wet hair down.

"I learn from the best," he reached over and kiss her hand. The whistles came back again.

The class was almost over and before everyone left, they asked Randy, Maryss, and Rino for some pictures. He got some compliments from the students and felt proud about his dancing that hour.

Class was over and Rino, Maryss, and Randy were left in the studio.

"That was good today!" Rino said as she tapped him on the back.

"Thanks. Last time I danced was like at my prom in high school," he made them laugh.

Maryss gasped,"Your lucky! I've never been to a prom in my life!"

"Really? Did your high school not have one?"

"Yeah, I didn't get to dress up that night and I've always wanted one."

"Umm, we can dance like we're at a prom right now, if you want," he prompt Rino to turned dimmed the lights as she gladly did so, "and soft music will work." then Rino scurried to the stereo system and put it on an oldies radio station. Maryss gasped and smiled sweetly, "Oh, wow!"

"May I have this dance?" he stretched out his arm.

She blushed hard and layed her hand in his, "Yes, you may."

He pulled her in by her waist and she giggled as he grabbed her by the ribs. She rested her arms around his neck.

Rino sat down on a chair watching and saw Maryss give her a thumbs up when Rino was behind him.

They started slow dancing and didn't stop smiling at eachother each step. Randy closed the gap between them and closed his eyes. She waited until that split second where their lips meet, once connected, a jolt from her lips sprung to the rest of her body. The jolt didn't last long as he pulled away and opened his eyes. They smiled once again as the song ended.

Rino had wide eyes as she saw the whole thing, but smiled for her best friend. She got up and turned off the radio.

They pulled apart from eachother and Maryss smiled with her tongue bitten between her teeth.

"That was really...great," he said as he nodded his head.

"Umm, guys, the next class can start any minute now, so we have to go." Rino checked her watch.

"Alright, let's go," Maryss grabbed her things and headed out the doors as they followed behind her.

Randy walked to his car while they walked to Maryss car, Rino got in.

"Uhh, I'm not going back to the hotel, Randy. I'm going to my house today."

"Okay, I'll call you later." he wondered why she was staying at a hotel.

They both got in their cars and drove off as they waved bye to eachother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update :( but I was starting my brand new story :) starring Randy Orton and Kat Von D! Will be coming soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Never Say Never :D


End file.
